


The Beauty and The War

by Fuuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#01. The Beauty and The War; <i>In guerra, la bellezza è un lusso sprecato.</i><br/>#02. You're way too young { to have someone lie to you }; <i>You're way too young to play these games, but you better start.</i><br/>#03. She's the girl who everybody wanted; <i>Le parole giuste, sulle bocche sbagliate.</i><br/>#04. Of flesh and bones we're made - prima parte; <i>Un gatto che soffia ad un gigante d'acciaio.</i><br/>#05. Of passion and desire we live - seconda parte; <i>Insieme, nell'unica battaglia che non potranno vincere.</i><br/>#06. Oggi, solo per oggi; <i>Pur senza cercarsi, si sono</i> trovati.<br/>#07. Il silenzio dei fantasmi; <i>Ogni cicatrice è una storia che non verrà raccontata.</i><br/>#08. The name of a soldier; <i>James.</i><br/>#09. The name of a spider; <i>Nat?</i><br/>#10. Swallow the sorrow, keep moving on; <i>Mostri sterili di pietà.</i><br/>__________________________________<br/><b>drabble #06 prima classificata (pari merito) al contest "In sole 110 parole... o quasi!" indetto da Mokochan sul forum di EFP</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beauty and The War

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Beauty and the War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128553) by [florencedrunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencedrunk/pseuds/florencedrunk)



> Si tratta di una raccolta di drabble incentrate sulla coppia Bucky/Natasha, nel periodo in cui l'addestramento di Natasha viene affidato al Winter Soldier.

In guerra, la bellezza è un lusso sprecato. Eppure Natal'ja è una rosa rossa sbocciata tra la neve, protetta dall'ala d'argento d'un Fantasma Invernale.

Uccide danzando, si fa vento profumato e le sue mani raggiungono la preda più veloci di chiunque altro. Piccole zampette laboriose; sa uccidere con tutto Natal'ja, perfino con un bacio.

Bucky la guarda dietro al mirino d'un fucile carico. Una pallottola in canna anche per lei _– se mai sbagliasse –_ ma Natal'ja non sbaglia mai e ogni volta torna a lui col sorriso di ragno affamato e gli occhi tristi di un fiore imporporato non dai petali, ma per il sangue.

Non c'è bellezza che la guerra non porti via.


	2. You're way too young { to have someone lie to you }

_Ce la fai?_ La domanda è nelle bende di scotch che Bucky strappa coi denti e usa per rattopparla. La bambola si è _rotta_ , ma può ancora far del male – al petto il pugnale con cui ha continuato a colpire, aprendo, squarciando, facendosi largo verso l'uscita.

Lei contro il mondo. Sola anche con lui. Ma in quel deserto di ghiaccio ch'è la loro vita, chiunque è solo.

La colla s'appiccica alla pelle, Natal'ja stringe i denti, urla in silenzio. Nessuna lacrima, solo vergogna dei propri errori.

«Я облажался.[1]» confessa a capo chino.

La risposta di Bucky è cruda come la verità: « _Da_. [2]» ma la sua mano, mentre indugia su di lei, la sta già perdonando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ho sbagliato / Ho rovinato tutto. (almeno secondo il google traduttore)  
> [2] Sì. (che ho deciso di tenere nella sua trascrizione fonetica perchè più o meno tutti sappiamo che vuol dire "Da" in russo e risulta più immediato di un "да", il quale avrebbe fatto perdere il ritmo della frase)


	3. She's the girl who everybody wanted

Natal'ja brucia di rosso le labbra con la punta del rossetto. Non riconosce il volto allo specchio, è una maschera di colori eleganti, sfumature sensuali e ciglia lunghe intorno ad occhi da cerbiatta.

«My sweet little mermaid» Le sussurra qualcuno,una mano tra le cosce e in bocca l'accento degli inglesi. Ne ha respirato l'alito di vodka e rum e, seduta alle sue gambe, gli ha detto addio con la lama d'un pugnale.

«Моя прекрасная чёрная вдова[1]» Le applaude qualcuno, accogliendola di ritorno a _casa_.

Ma nessuna delle lodi appartiene mai a _lui_.

«Как я выгляжу[2]?» glielo chiede, piroettando su se stessa.

Bucky la guarda come si guardano le cose preziose rovinate dalla vita.

«молодой[3].»

Non c'è lode, solo l'amarezza dei fatti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, la drabble è stata aggiunta brutalmente proprio nel mezzo (e forse non sarà l'unica, chiedo venia), ma la verità è che non pensavo di arrivare a scriverne più delle quattro iniziali. E invece.  
> \---  
> [1] La mia bellissima Vedova Nera  
> [2] Come ti sembro?  
> [3] Giovane.


	4. Of flesh and bones we're made - prima parte

La carne è dura sotto al pugno di Natal'ja, la pelle delle nocche s'arrossa, si rompe, si ferisce, ma deve colpire più forte se vuole farlo vacillare. E quando accade lei gli è addosso, gli sfiata nebbia in faccia e ne consuma l'ossigeno tra i respiri.

È un gatto selvaggio Natal'ja, lui stesso le ha affilato gli artigli e l'ha affamata di vittoria, ma è un gatto acquattato su una macchina da guerra e, quando il braccio d'acciaio di Bucky le stringe il collo e la sbatte a terra, lei è di nuovo al punto di partenza. L'allieva incapace di superare il maestro.

 _Eppure così vicina. Così_ maledettamente _vicina. Così_ straordinariamente _vicina._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa Sette giorni e tanti prompt @[Torre di carta](http://http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/)  
> Prompt: Citazioni; 29. "Devi lottare per ciò che alberga nel tuo cuore," (Dorian, Dragon Age Inquisition)


	5. #Of passion and desire we live - seconda parte

La carne è morbida sotto la carezza di Bucky, l'acciaio si appanna quando il pollice scorre sulle labbra socchiuse di Natal'ja; la sua lingua è un serpente audace che gli lecca via il freddo ma lo intossica d'eccitazione.

 _Non può, non dovrebbe. È sbagliato._ Ma, entrambi hanno imparato, ci sono errori peggiori. Questo almeno sarà solo loro _– senza burattinai, né pilota automatico_.

Il vento ghiacciato gratta le ferite, gli abiti si bagnano di neve e gli occhi di Natal'ja gli parlano di un amore ch'è veleno per quelli come loro. Ch'è ingiusto. E _sbagliato_.

«Зима[1]»

«Не говори[2]» Bucky le chiude le parole in bocca. Non può salvarla, ma se dovranno condannarsi, che sia lui a farlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Winter. Il fatto che Natasha non lo chiami per nome è voluto. Non ho mai seguito i fumetti, quindi non lo so, ma nel mio headcanon, almeno all'inizio, per lei era solo il Winter Soldier.  
> [2] Non dirlo.  
> \---  
>  Scritta per l'iniziativa Sette giorni e tanti prompt @[Torre di carta](http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/)  
> Prompt: Canzoni; 8. "Vento arriverò/per poterti accarezzare,/ma se vuoi/se tu vuoi/tra fango e neve impazzirò," (Magnolia - Negrita)


	6. Oggi, solo per oggi

Bucky la tocca in punta di dita e le affonda negli occhi, scavando sino a trovare il primo tremito.

Il respiro di Natal'ja vibra sulle labbra gonfie e ondeggia nel seno pieno. Bianca la pelle cosparsa di brividi, neri gli abiti in terra, rossa l'anima venduta.

Il loro primo bacio è un incontro disperato di bocche morse dal freddo, un tentativo d'affacciarsi oltre gl'incubi e scoprire cosa vi sia. _Altri incubi_ , presumono, _altro freddo_.

La mano metallica di Bucky lascia impronte incandescenti, ma il caldo – quello vero – è un'illusione che non inseguono.

Natal'ja geme, Bucky spinge e la divora.

Non cercano nulla, prendono quello che c'è, lasciando da parte i _noi_ e un qualsiasi futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storia partecipa al contest ‘In sole 110 parole... o quasi!’ indetto da Mokochan sul forum di EFP.


	7. Il silenzio dei fantasmi

Sulla schiena di Bucky c'è un firmamento di cicatrici che Natal'ja unisce in storie di cui conosce solo il finale. Alcune hanno la forma di piccole stelle esplose nella carne; quando le tocca il Soldato solleva il capo dal cuscino – non dorme, il sonno lo lascia al ghiaccio.

La coda dell'occhio è una fredda scheggia d'acqua che le punta addosso come un'arma, ma nella vicinanza non può nascondere le bolle d'aria di un cadavere sommerso. Una coscienza, un passato, resti d'un _altro lui_.

«Когда вы говорите мне свою историю[1]?» un sussurro, un bacio all'orecchio: Natal'ja ammansisce l' _assassino_ , reclama a sé l' _uomo_.

Bucky riappoggia la nuca al cuscino.

La sua storia è fatta di pagine bianche, mute come gli spettri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Quando mi racconterai la tua storia?


	8. The name of a soldier

Natal'ja si raccoglie tra le gambe del Soldato, spinge le ginocchia al petto e si fa piccola contro di lui. S'accoccola nel suo abbraccio e _normale_ lo pare soltanto, mentre sfoglia dossier di un uomo ignaro d'essere già morto.

«Не кажется ли вам что я заслуживаю по крайней мере знать ваше имя[1]?» cerca nei suoi occhi risposte più profonde d'un nome, _cerca un luogo da chiamare casa_. Quel che trova è un'unica parola senza più spigoli.

 _«No.»_ basso, rantolato. _Americano._ L'addestra anche in quello.

Lei abbandona gli occhi e punta la bocca sporca di barba.

«Qual è il tuo nome, soldato?» il bacio è come il suo accento: _perfetto._

«James.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Non credi che meriti almeno di conoscere il tuo nome?  
> \---  
> Ed ecco svelato il motivo per cui ho preferito utilizzare il cirillico invece di una traduzione italiana e via; i dialoghi in italiano, infatti, sono per tutte quelle frasi originariamente in americano. E, di nuovo, nel mio headcanon il nome "James" è dedicato a Natasha e a tutto ciò che rappresenta (nel bene e nel male) il periodo di Winter Soldier, così come il nome "Bucky" è dedicato a Steve e a tutto ciò che rappresenta il periodo con lui, passato e futuro.  
> \---  
> Scritta per l'iniziativa Corsa delle 24 ore - II Edizione @Torre di carta  
> Prompt: frasi dalle canzoni - “tu guarda nei miei occhi e trovaci un domani, e appena avrai finito prova a raccontarmelo, se puoi,” La terra trema, amore mio, Luciano Ligabue;


	9. The name of a spider

Soči tace sotto la neve e il Mar Nero è velluto agl'occhi di Natal'ja.

James le stringe un polso – tatua lividi freschi sulla pelle, in un'intimità violenta ch'è, in fondo, tutto ciò che conoscono.

Il tempo è poco, la loro vita messa in pausa.

«L'avresti mai detto?» Natal'ja s'appoggia alla sua spalla; le placche si muovono a farle da cuscino «Il mare ha lo stesso suono del mio nome.»

James ci pensa. Nel pronunciarlo per la prima volta, la sua voce è una novità tutta da scoprire, uno zampillo d'acqua ghiacciata nella sera nera di Soči.

_«Nat?»_

Lo stesso suono: quello del folle battito d'un cuore risalito in gola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per l'iniziativa Baci Rossi e Blu - Corsa di San Valentino @[Torre di carta](http://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/)  
> Prompt: canzoni; 9. “E allora vedi amore io troverò il coraggio/Di prenderti la mano e continuare ancora/Su questa strada dove l’amore senza rumore/Ci troverà” (Mano nella mano, Sergio Cammariere)


	10. Swallow the sorrow, keep moving on

_Alina attraversava la vita a passo di danza. Rideva gaia e uccideva nel sonno, gentile come un angelo.  
Aveva l'effervescenza d'un'infanzia che Natal'ja invidiava, fresca, intoccata dalla riprogrammazione. Con lei, sul palco del Bol'šoj anche Black Widow tornava umana._

Negl'occhi di Alina ogni cosa si fa infinita, anche l'orrore.  
Un _click_.  
Un piede in fallo.  
Il sipario cala.  
_Per sempre_ – Natal'ja ha singhiozzato, un suono ad occhi asciutti.  
Dalla cabina del SM-1 il Soldato si tende, ogni senso rivolto al _suo_ ragno – ama senza pietà, James.  
«La mano, Nat!» ordina e Natal'ja obbedisce.

«…не дай мне здесь[1]…» la voce di Alina è cenere al vento.

Tra le braccia del Soldato, Natal'ja è arida di lacrime. _Lo sono entrambi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] ...non lasciarmi qui...  
> \---  
> SM-1: era un elicottero sovietico di tipo leggero; inizialmente prodotto nell'URSS fino al 1955 con il nome di Mil Mi-1, la produzione viene passata in Polonia e il nome diviene, per l'appunto SM-1.  
> \---  
> Scritta per l'iniziativa Corsa delle 24 ore - IV Edizione @Torre di carta  
> Prompt: canzoni; 17. "In fondo siamo mossi dai sensi/Guidati dalle colpe degli altri" (Francesca Michielin - Lontano)  
> \---  
> 120w // ci ho provato, ma non sono riuscita a liberarmi di quelle dieci maledette parole in più. //


End file.
